


[Podfic] participation medals

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "participation medals" by adietxtSometimes Usopp feels selfish, because Sanji gives like he doesn’t know how to do anything else, like he thinks that his existence stops to matter as soon as he runs out of things to give, so he gives and gives until he has nothing left for himself and Usopp wants to grab him by the shoulders and says,you don’t have to do this. You are not the things you give.
Relationships: Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302806
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] participation medals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [participation medals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660141) by [adietxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adietxt/pseuds/adietxt). 



> An RSS feed of my podfics that you can add to your podcatcher of choice can be [found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4A

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/participation-medals/participation%20medals.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/participation-medals/participation%20medals.mp3) | 4 MB | 0:04:35  
M4A (on anchor.fm) |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-16/90510420-44100-2-e7664e985342e.m4a)  
  
| 4 MB | 0:04:35


End file.
